Finding away home
by shakia-illanious09
Summary: When a war bracks out in Kohona Sakura and her student Ami are thrown into another world along with the tratior sasuke. And now she has to find away home and defeate sasuke at the same time as wondering why these wired people dont have a heartbeat.
1. Chapter 1

**Dissclaimer: i do not own naruto or twilight only Ami is my own **

* * *

Why why did he do this.

Doesn't he care anymore.

The way he looks at us at everyone its like he truly hates us even though we where his family. And this was his home and all he his doing is standing there looking at us as if we were vial insects that had to be crushed. This is not the same sasuke that I once new as a kid. There is no more light in those eyes anymore and it's all Orochimarus fault darn him.

Those were the only thoughts that were going through my mind at the moment as I stood there on top of the hokarge mountain or rather what was left of it in shock of what had just happened to the village.

Oh god the village.

All that's left of it was rubble and those fellow ninja that are still trying to defend our home land from the Akatsuki or what's left of them anyway. Naruto and the others had managed to take most of them down so far but still I have to help them.

Jumping down from the mountain I stated running trying to find any one that needed medical help or help defending our home from those traitors. At the most all I could see was rubble from peoples previous homes and shops but there was blood everywhere I looked no matter where I looked it was all the same.

I came to a halt as I heard crying in the distance it sounded like a child. I picked up the pace as the crying got louder by the minute and when I turned the corner of a house that was falling apart I new my suspicion was right. A little girl by the looks of it was trying to move a wall of stone that had fallen on her leg. Oh no it was Ami my student and by the looks of it her leg is pretty bad too, blood was just starting to form a puddle under her thigh it was probably broken not good.

"Ami" I called out to her as I got closer and kneeled next to her.

"Sakura sensei its you I thought you were gone" she cried out to me trying to hold back the tears that where starting to form in her eyes again.

"Shhh its ok im going to get you out of her out just trust me" I said to her trying to calm her down.

Ami nodded her head at me to let me know that its ok "alright im gonna move this wall off you ok just hold on" I spoke as I got up and put my hands under the stone walls edge and started to lift with my chakra infused hands. It took me a minute too get It off but when I did I threw it away from us and started to heel Amis leg. It was bad but nothing I couldn't fix It came in handy when you were trained by Tsunade one of the Legendary Sannin and a medical nin prodigy at that.

"Sakura sensei is it going to be ok can I still fight" Ami asked desperate of the answer.

"It should be fine Ami but for now you be careful ok"

"ok sensei" said Ami as I started to help her up from the ground.

"Well well what do we have here huh" came a voice from behind that I was all too familiar with.

Sasuke Ucheia.

I spun around and pushed Ami behind me in an attempt to protect her from him he was far to dangerous for her to be around with.

"Haha trying to protect the weak I see you haven't changed a bit Sakura"

He was mocking me how dare he just you wait Ucheia I was brought out of my mind ramblings when Ami spoke.

"Sensei how dose he know you" Ami said

Amis hands were griping on tighter to my sleeves by the minute because of her fear of him. "awwww didn't your sensei tell you huh I used to be her team mate"

"Why are you doing this Sasuke what did the village ever do to you" I screamed at him trying to get an answer and as always all he said was

"Hn"

"Don't you come any closer Sasuke" I said stepping back a bit.

"Ha isn't it funny that when were where kids all you wanted to do was be with me but now you don't even want to be ten feet in front of me" he said stepping closer towards us.

"I said don't come any closer Ucheia" I said threw gritted teeth.

"Or what its not like you can do anything about it" he said as his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Im not the weak little girl I use to be anymore Sasuke" I said as I ran at him fist closed aiming straight for his face "ha" sasuke said as he dodged the hit I sent him and my fist connected with the ground making a crator in its path.

"Ha so you can punch through the earth that's all tho isn't it Sakura"

"Ahhhh stop mocking me" I screamed and ran at him again this time tho sasuke pulled out his katana and cut me on the top side of my arm ripping open my sleeve and making the wound visible.

"Sakura sensei" ami screamed out to me.

"Im ok Ami its just a scratch" I said as I started to heel the cut.

"Awwww don't worry Ami your precious sensei wont be able to feel a thing in a minute not when im done with her at least" mocked sasuke as he started to walk towards me with his katana in his right hand.

"Sakura sensei" she screamed again this time thought she was running for me.

"No ami get back you will get hurt"

But it was to late Sasuke was so fast I couldn't almost see him move, he went straight for Ami and pierced her left side with his katana and threw her to the side lines.

"Noooo Ami Sasuke you teme" I screamed at sasuke as I ran at him and managed to punch him in the back and knocked him flying into the next building with a thud.

"Ami Ami open your eyes Ami" I said as I started to heel her wound

"Sakura sensei I tried" she whispered out to me.

"No Ami I woundt let you die on me ok just hang in there for me" I said frightened that she would give up.

As I was healing the wound Sasuke got back up and started to charge for me but before he could get to me the ground beneath us started to crack and a white light shone through the ground. It was so bright that I was covering my eyes with one hand while trying to heal Ami with the other. But the crack in the ground started to get longer, as it came under me and Ami I grabbed Ami with both hands and cradled her in my arms as we started to fall into light.

The last thing I remember was holding on to Ami and the startled yep of Sasuke as I lost conscious.

* * *

**please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**disclamier i do not own naruto or twilight only Ami is my own... **

* * *

Ahh what happened.

Was the first thought that entered my mine as I stood up from the ground that I was lying on. Only I didn't even recognise the ground at all. It was green and flowing with life from all of the wildlife and plants that were surrounded here. Am I even in Kohona at all where am I the vegetation is to thick on the ground to be in the forest surrounding the village.

I looked up to the sky to see if I could see the sun to pinpoint were I am at the moment and all I could see was cloud. There was not one bit of blue sky at all. Agh this is so annoying wait this could be a Genjutsu. I brought up my hands to form the seal to release the jutsu.

"Release"

I said under my breath but it wouldn't work agh what is going on here.

After about the third try of it not working I gave up.

As I started to walk forward all of the past 24 hours actions suddenly caught up with me and I remembered everything that had happened.

"shit Ami"

Concentrating to see if there were any other chakra signatures in the area I closed my eyes to get a better feel but there was nothing that I couldn't get a hold of. So that defiantly says that im no where near the village or any village for a matter but that's not important right now god darn it Sakura you have to find Ami. Suddenly I felt a small chakra signal coming from the north It was faint but still there. I started running in the direction of the chakra signal an as I got closer I realised it was Amis chakra source but it was low and fading quick I had to hurry.

How in the world did she get so far away from me if I recall she was in my arms when the light suddenly came and Sasuke was going to attack us. Agh this is so confusing I need to hurry tho.

I leapt from the ground and up into the trees and started leaping from tree to tree hoping that I wouldn't be to late Amis injury was really bad and I could only heal so much at the time. Pumping more chakra into my legs so that I could go faster I could tell that the signal was getting stronger by the minute. It was still weak but I was getting closer it didn't help that the trees in the forest that I was going threw were so small I have never seen trees this small before its insane.

Out of no where I could I see a tall white building it was huge it was almost something that Tsunade would live in if she had the money of course.

I leapt from the trees and on the roof of the building a ran to the other edge of the building and leapt from the edge doing a back flip midway and landing on the ground and took of running in the direction that I needed to go. the signal was getting stronger by the minute but it was still a fair bit away from here and I needed to hurry before it became to late. As I took off again I heard a startled gasp and turned my head behind me a bit to see what It was and a women no older than Kureni sensei was standing there at a window looking shocked as if she had never seen any one jump from a roof of a building and still be alive to tell the tale it was quite funny.

I ignored her and took off again coming to a river I ran across it and leapt up in to the trees heading in the direction of the chakra signal.

* * *

ESPOV

I don't understand how that girl did that.

One minute we were all in our own little worlds Carlisle was in his study and I was in the kitchen, Edward was with Bella and Reenesmee and Alice and jasper were out hunting and Rosalie was with Emmet in the garage when I heard a fait heart beat that was racing coming closer from the south side of the house. But that was impossible humans wouldn't be this far out into the woods at this time of year It was freezing out side they could get sick or worse die.

The heart beat came closer and by this time it had caught everyone's attention that was in the house.

"Why would a human be this far into the woods"

Rose said as she and Emmet came inside and over to the lounge in the lounge room and sat with each other. "they could be lost" said Carlisle by the sounds of it he was now standing by his window trying to get a better view of the human when they would appeared out of the woods. "by the sounds of the heart beat they are either running from something or are looking for something" said Carlisle still in his study by the window.

The next thing we new the human came out of the trees and jumped up on to the top of the roof and ran to the back of the house and leapt from the roof and landed in front of me on the ground with out even hurting her self at all. There was no way any human could do that but the most weird part about her was that her hair colour was pink.

What never in my life have I ever seen anyone with pink hair before. The girl turned around as if she could hear me and she looked at me as if tho it was normal for humans to jump from a building and still be alive to tell the tale. The girl then turned back around and took off faster than any human I have ever seen run and what really shocked me was that she ran on the water of the river.

Walked on water.

How is that even possible. She then leapt up into the trees and took off without a word Carlisle was standing next to me with the same look on his face as im sure that was on mine. A look of total shock and disbelief.

"How did she do that" came the quite question of Emmet as he and rose stood behind us with the same look of shock on there faces as well. "I don't know but it looked like she was in a hurry tho maybe we should follow her and ask her" I said not looking around from the spot that I last saw her in. "ok than lets go" said Carlisle heading after her in the direction that she took off in.

* * *

SAKURA POV

After five minutes of waving in and out of trees I finally reached a clearing that was probably the size of half a small village.

Leaping from a tree I could make out that there was some one laying in the middle of the field on there back facing the sky.

Oh god

"Ami"

I screamed out to her running closer to see if she was all right.

She was unconscious at the moment and the wound in her side still needed healing more getting down on my knees next to her wounded side I pulled up her shirt and started to heal her.

"Ami its ok im here im going to take care of you ok please you carnt give up on me now ok you are ninja of the hidden leaf village your strong I know you are" I said to her as I was pumping more and more chakra into her hoping that it would be enough.

When the wound finally healed over and all there was left was a scare I started to look over her for other injuries but found none at all. That was good so at least she doesn't have any head damage at all

"God Ami you scared me there for a minute" I said to her even though I new that she couldn't hear me at all I just made me feel better.

Suddenly there was a noise from my left and I spun around and got into a defensive position in from of Ami there was know way in hell that I was going to let anything happen to her while im here.

"Who's there show yourself if you do not than I will not be responsibe for the injuries that you will receive" i yelled

Out of no where three shuriken came flying at me and Ami and I pick her up and jumped back and onto a bit of a rock formation behind me.

"Haha what kind of injuries are you going to inflict on me Sakura" came the menacing voice of

Sasuke Ucheia...

* * *

**please review XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"_No"_

was the only thought that was going through my mind.

"_why him". _

I had to get Ami out of here and into a safe area away from him

_"just breath Sakura you can do this you have to do this for Naruto and Kakashi sensei" _i chanted to myself trying to build up my chakra reserves for a battle that both i and Sasuke new was coming, soon and hopefully this time no one will get hurt, but first i have to get Ami out of here and now.

Easing my grip on Ami i built up some of my chakra and did the necessary hand seals for a clone jutsu without taking my eyes away from him.

Once the clone came into existence I handed over Ami and my clone took her carefully into her arms and jousted her onto her back so she could run better. When she was standing straight and had her front turned towards Sasuke i told her

"use whatever type of healing chakra that you might need for her if she gets worse and protect her no matter what"

"hai" was the only response I got and she was gone running off into the directions of the mountains that we could just see from here.

"it's just me and you now Sasuke there's no reason to bring Ami into this or anyone else for that matter, as you can tell there aren't any people around for miles it's just us so why don't we start off where we finished shall we." I said to Sasuke as I got out my gloves and put them on loving the feeling of the fabric on my skin. It gave me a confidence knowing that my attacks would be more effective since they were chakra in hanced and they had metal plates on the upper side of my palms for protection. My hand flecked into a fist as i gathered chakra in to it when they were on preparing for what was to come.

He hadn't moved since he came into the clearing, he was just standing there and staring, to tell the truth it was making me nervous but i could not and would let that arrogant bastard know that he was getting to me.

"NO WAY IN HELL KICK HIS ARSE SAKURA CHAN" screamed inner letting all of her emotions no our emotions mix together and pulsing adrenalin through our veins and making our focus that much sharper and clearer.

"hn"

it was the only thing he said and with that it begun.

Sasuke withdrew his sword and i ran at him head on pumping chakra into my legs to give me more speed so i could hit him right in his vitals, when i reached him he swung his sword at me aiming for my neck but i blocked it with the back of my right hand with chakra pushing against him. I could feel the blade trying to cut through the metal of my gloves as i held it away from my neck and i smirked at the look of surprise on his face as i bought up my left fist pulsing with chakra and smashed it into him.

"POOF"

Damit a replacement jutsu, i turned around just in time to invade a whole heap of shrunken and kunai and leapt into the surrounding wildlife taking cover from the attack.

"now who is the one running Sakura" Sasuke taunted.

"You and i both know that you are running out of chakra Sakura"

"Go to hell Uchiha" i yelled as i leapt from my hiding place and charged him head on as he came into view again.

leaping up into the air with a burst of chakra and focussing it into my right fist i dove for him but just as i was close enough he moved, and i made contact with the ground.

"CRACK"

The earth smashed under the pressure of the compacted chakra and rock and dust went flying all over the place making it hard to see let alone breath in the air around us.

sensing movement behind me i straightened up from my hunched over position and grabbed a kunai out of my leg pouch and blocked the katana that was aiming for my throat with so much force that sparks were emitting out from between the two weapons as they clashed. We stood that way staring each other down as we both added chakra into our weapons of choice trying to make the other back down, but we both knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and we were both running out of chakra fast.

We both knew it the only difference is, is that Sasuke was a better bluffer than me and sometimes he gets way to cocky of it as well. "Give it up Sakura you're running of chakra we both know that you're not go to win" he mocked me as always. "You need to talk Sasuke you're no better than i am and there no denying it either, we both know you would of been using your sharingan by now" i retorted back.

"hn"

By now our chakras were swirling around us like two tornados fighting for dominance against each other, one my green chakra and the other Sasuke's purple like chakra which i could tell we more sinister then the last time we met.

Shifting my stance a little bit i brought up my left leg and kicked out at him forcing him to defined by jumping back from me all the while sliding his katana alone the side of my blade and regaining in his chakra as to so it wouldn't be wasted. Jumping back several spaces closer to the tree line i took in my surroundings with sharp and calculating eyes taking in the scene, the ground not too far from us was all caved in on itself and rocks were everywhere.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the clearing not taking his eyes off of me watching my every move that i made. Kunai still in hand i got into a defence pasion getting ready for another attack to come my way, Sasuke raised his katana intending to strike me again but then suddenly there was movement to our far right of the field.

We weren't alone anymore.


End file.
